(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optically active 1,3-dioxin-4-Ones which are useful as starting materials of physiologically active compounds, functional materials and the like, and a method for preparing the same.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
As compounds of 1,3-dioxin-4-ones, racemic compounds represented by the formula ##STR2## are described in B. Damin., J. Org. Chem., 46 (17), 3552 (1981) and N. A. Petasis., J. Chem. Soc., Chem, Commun., 11, 836 (1990), but optically active compounds analogous to these compounds have not been known.
On the other hand, in order to obtain physiologically active compounds, functional materials and the like, optically active compounds are necessary as starting materials. For example, in the case that the physiologically active compound, the functional material or the like has asymmetric carbon atom, plural isomers are present, but usually one of these isomers has advantageous characteristics Therefore, when a racemic modification or a compound having a low optical purity is used as the starting material, the resultant product cannot exert sufficiently physiological activity or functional properties. Thus, it is desired that the compound which will be fed as the starting material also has the sufficiently optical purity.